The New Kid
by Yoko Littner
Summary: Yumiko Takeda has just moved from her home in Maine to Japan, where she meets the son of her father's best friend, who is none other than Mori. What is Yumiko hiding? Will they fall in love? Read to find out. Rated T for language and suggestive themes.


**Authors Notes: **Hey there! First, I wanna thank everyone for reading this! Sorry its so short but I just wanted to get it up here. Please review! I want to hear what you think: positives, negatives, anything! I'm trying something new this time around, changing point of view, so let me know how I'm doing. Also feel free to correct grammar or spelling mistakes, I miss them sometimes. And if you want: give me suggestions of what you think should happen next! The rating is currently T, but it could go to M depending on which way the story wants to go. Thanks! ~Yoko

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Arrival<strong>  
><strong>Yumiko's POV:<strong>

The tires of the plane hit the asphalt with a jarring smack. "Damn" I murmured under my breath. I hate landing, especially when it wakes me up from a nap. I stretched my arms up above my head and looked around the empty plane. I mean it was literally empty, other than the fight attendants, I guess that's one of the perks of having a private jet. As we pulled up to terminal I stood, ignoring the seatbelts sign, and walked to the spacious bathroom.

Looking in the mirror I groaned, my auburn hair was tangled and suck up in odd tufts across my head, this could take a while to fix. I pulled my brush from the bag sitting on the counter and began ripping through the tangles. After maybe ten minuets I had managed to make it look presentable in a high ponytail, but as for the dark circles under my green eyes, I couldn't help them at the moment. I guess if you knew that I had just taken a thirteen hour fight from New York to Tokyo and before that a dreadful five hour drive from our home in Portland, Maine to NYC, you would find the circles under my eyes perfectly normal.

Knocking from the door woke me from my thoughts. "Yeah?" I called out. "Miss your mother is on the phone for you and she sounds angry." One of the flight attendants called back.  
>"Great," I mumbled, but raised my voice as I reached my hand out the door, "Thanks." The cool plastic of the phone was placed in my hand and I brought it to my ear, " 'ello?"<br>"Yumiko," she growled, damn she was mad. "Yeah? What's up?" I answered trying to keep my voice light. "Get your ass here now! You were supposed to be here by now!"  
>"Mom, we just landed and they're still unloading my bags."<br>"JUST GET HERE!" She yelled, hanging up the phone promptly after. Wow, what put her into bitch mode?

I jumped in the limo as we set off for my new home. Usually I would make a few side trips, but there was no way I was further invoking my mothers anger. As the mansion came into view fond memories of my childhood rushed back to me. We had taken vacations here for as long as I could remember so that we could visit my mothers family (my Japanese side, my father is American). I didn't have time to seriously ponder any of my memories though, because I noticed that I was being taken to the back entrance. "Driver, why are you taking me to the back entrance?" I asked politely, maybe he had just forgot I was back here. "Your mother called, Miss, she instructed me to take you here because company has just arrived at the front." He answered kindly.  
>"Company?"<br>"Yes, Miss, apparently a friend of your fathers." God damn it! I'm so not in the friggin' mood to deal with company! My angry thoughts temporarily dispersed as a familiar face opened the door. "Welcome home, Miss." My butler, John, said with a smile. "Don't play games, John. What the hell is going on?" I asked, stepping from the limo.  
>"I see you heard we have company."<br>"Does my mother expect me to entertain guests after flying for thirteen hours?"  
>"Yes, Miss. She requests that you go upstairs and prepare for dinner."<br>"What time will dinner be served?"  
>"Seven, Miss." I glanced at my watch. "Damn that's in an hour! John, grab my bags will you? I need to get ready."<br>"Of course, Miss." He responded as I dashed to my room.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now! Review and check out my other stories! I have two more out there, but I don't know if I want to continue them... Thanks! ~Yoko<p> 


End file.
